Spent Gladiator 2
Spent Gladiator 2 is the eleventh song on the album Transcendental Youth. Lyrics Like a spent gladiator Crawling in the Colosseum dust Who can count on his remaining limbs All the people he can trust Like the one who stands behind him Cheering him on Ecstatic when he stands defiant Wild with abandon when he's gone Just stay alive Keep your eyes on the pay line Like a village on the steppe About to get collectivized When the men emerge with rifles from the haystack Everybody looks surprised Like the mice in the forgotten grain Way up on the top shelf Like someone who's found a small town to escape to Keeps one eye on his abandoned former self Stay in the game Just try to play through the pain Like a fighter who's been told it's finally time for him to quit Show up in shining colors And then stand there and get hit Like the clock that ticks in Dresden When the whole town's been destroyed Like the nagging flash of insight You're always desperate to avoid Like the bloody-knuckled gunman Still stationed at the breach Like that board game with the sliders And the children on the beach Stay alive Maybe spit some blood at the camera Just stay alive Stay forever alive Comments by John Darnielle About this Song *"...A song about the last tooth in your mouth." - 2012-12-17 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA Things Referenced in this Song *The line "Like that board game with the sliders/And the children on the beach" refers to Stay Alive, a children's board game by Milton Bradley. John confirmed this on his Tumblr account. Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2012-03-24 - Merkin Concert Hall - New York, NY *2012-04-02 - The Barbican - London, England *2012-09-01 - Front Porch Music Festival - Livermore, CA *2012-09-11 - WFUV Session - New York, NY *2012-10-09 - The National - Richmond, VA *2012-10-11 - Theater of Living Arts - Philadelphia, PA *2012-10-13 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY *2012-10-14 - Music Hall of Williamsburg - Brooklyn, NY *2012-10-16 - Bowery Ballroom - New York, NY *2012-10-18 - House of Blues - Boston, MA *2012-10-19 - The Haunt - Ithaca, NY *2012-10-20 - Phoenix Concert Theatre - Toronto, Ontario *2012-10-22 - Fine Arts Center - Calvin College - Grand Rapids, MI *2012-10-23 - Pabst Theatre - Milwaukee, WI *2012-10-24 - The Varsity Theater - Minneapolis, MN *2012-10-26 - Blue Moose Tap House - Iowa City, IA *2012-10-27 - The Vic Theatre - Chicago, IL *2012-11-29 - Terminal West - Atlanta, GA *2012-11-30 - The Grey Eagle - Asheville, NC *2012-12-01 - Mercy Lounge - Nashville, TN *2012-12-03 - Cain's Ballroom - Tulsa, OK *2012-12-04 - Granada Theater - Dallas, TX *2012-12-05 - Emo's East - Austin, TX *2012-12-08 - Crescent Ballroom - Phoenix, AZ *2012-12-09 - Club Congress - Tucson, AZ *2012-12-10 - The Irenic - San Diego, CA *2012-12-12 - Masonic Lodge - Hollywood Forever Cemetery - Los Angeles, CA *2012-12-13 - Troubadour - West Hollywood, CA *2012-12-14 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2012-12-16 - Aladdin Theater - Portland, OR *2012-12-17 - KEXP Session - Seattle, WA *2012-12-17 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2013-05-01 - Legends Club at Appalachian State University - Boone, NC *2013-06-04 - Strand-Capitol Performing Arts - York, PA *2013-06-08 - Port City Music Hall - Portland, ME *2013-06-11 - Carnegie Music Hall of Homestead - Munhall, PA *2013-06-12 - Majestic Theatre - Detroit, MI *2013-06-17 - Lincoln Hall - Chicago, IL *2013-06-27 - New Brookland Tavern - West Columbia, SC *2014-01-19 - Rock for Roe at the Pinhook - Durham, NC *2014-06-18 - Crescent Ballroom - Phoenix, AZ *2015-04-14 - House of Blues - Boston, MA *2015-04-16 - Bogart's - Cincinnati, OH *2015-04-17 - Majestic Theatre - Detroit, MI *2015-04-18 - Vic Theater - Chicago, IL *2015-04-19 - First Avenue - Minneapolis, MN *2015-04-21 - Headliners - Louisville, KY *2015-04-22 - Wexner Center - Columbus, OH *2015-04-23 - Mr. Small's - Millvale, PA *2015-05-08 - Shaky Knees Festival - Atlanta, GA *2015-05-26 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO *2015-05-29 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2015-06-01 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA Category:Transcendental Youth songs